Sand-Blasters
The Sand Blast Freedom Fighters, also known as the Sand-Blasters, are a villainous group of Mobians from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. They operate in Sandblast City in the Great Desert and are led by Jack Rabbit. Though they are a group of "Freedom Fighters" fighting the forces of Doctor Robotnik, they often act more like villains in the fact that they once tried to enslave Sonic and then tried to take revenge on him. History Icon When Sonic and Tails crash-landed in the Great Desert, Jack and the Sand Blasters arrived on the scene soon. Recognizing Sonic, they rescued him and Tails from hostile territory and welcome them into Sandblast City, where Sonic is hailed as a hero and even had his own statue. Jack explained how his heroic exploits had inspired them to stand against Robotnik's Robian forces, which continued to plague them even after his death, forcing them to erect a shield around the city to protect themselves. They celebrated Sonic each day since his arrival to the point where Sonic decides to stay for a while. However, this is exactly what the Sand-Blasters wanted. In reality, they had no intention of letting Sonic leave, and plan to use him to further ward off the Robians. When Sonic became wise to this, he and Tails tried to escape, but the Sand-Blasters caught them. Jack informed Sonic that the city's shield kept anyone from getting in or out, but Sonic realized that the statue was the shield's generator and destroyed it, allowing him and Tails to escape and the Robians to attack the city, with Jack swearing revenge. Dust Bunnie The Sand-Blasters send a false S.O.S. signal, hoping to lure in Sonic and get their revenge. However, the one who answered the call was Bunnie Rabbot, who they captured nonetheless, hoping Sonic would come to find her. They imprison her in a cell and unleash several Robians they captured. However, Bunnie escaped and Jack and his crew were forced on the run from the Robians. Thicker than Water When all the Robians were de-roboticized back into Mobians by the Bem race, the ones near Sandblast city attempted to return home, but were still rejected by the Sand-Blasters and forced into the bad lands. With no other means to survive, they had to turn to Dr. Eggman for help. They became the Great Desert chapter of the Dark Egg Legion and Baron Beauregard Rabbot, Bunnie's uncle, was made Grandmaster. Soon enough, the Sand-Blasters found themselves at war again. Requiring assistance with the new threat, they send an actual S.O.S. signal to New Mobotropolis. Sonic and Bunnie answer the call since they believe to be prepared for the Sand-Blaster's treachery. When they reach Sandblast city, Bunnie's cybernetics short circuit, causing her to crash. Thinking this is Sand-Blaster's intention, Sonic invades the city and fights them, but then Jack tells him that it was an accidental result from Avery's EMP Beacons and that they really do need help fighting the Dark Egg Legion. He then reveals that Bunnie had been "captured" by the Legion, and is willing to help rescue her if he helps them take an oil refinery from the Legion. The next day, Sonic and the Sand-Blasters arrive at the oil refinery, where Sonic is forced to fight Bunnie, who is convinced by her uncle to help the Legion fight off the Sand-Blasters. The Sand-Blasters enjoy watching the two fight eachother, until Jack realizes they are intentionally destroying the refinery and mobilizes his troops to engage the Freedom Fighters and the Legion. Sonic outpaces Jolt while Bunnie punches away Tex and humiliates Shift. Jack then orders Avery to launch a missile at them, but Beauregard knocks out Avery with his cane and disarms Jack. With the refinery in ruins, the Sand-Blasters have nothing left to fight for make a hasty retreat. Chaotix Quest At some point, Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel arrived in the Great Desert during their journey to find Mighty's sister, Matilda, who happens to be a part of the local Dark Egg Legion chapter. Hoping to learn more, they use assumed names and joined the Sand-Blasters, who were immediatley impressed by Mighty's strength. Worried for their friends, Chaotix members Vector, Charmy and Espio go to search for them, following their trail to Sandblast City where they are captured by the Sand-Blasters. Jack then offers them the option of either joining them or be killed, and introduces "Flex" and "Jitters" as prime examples. Vector is overjoyed to see their friend again, but "Flex" shuts him up and lies to Jack that they are his old gang, and then takes them away to show them the ropes, much to Jack's delight. The next day, however, Jack was angry to find "Flex" missing and threatens "Jitters", and the Chaotix reveal he went to the Dark Egg Legion compound and was likely captured. Jack was furious that he now has to perform a prisoner exchange to get "Flex" back, but calmed himself down upon realizing this was the perfect opportunity to enact his plan to destroy the Legion chapter once and for all. The Sand-Blasters, plus the Chaotix, and the Dark Egg Legion meet for the exchange. During which, Jack was insulted that the Baron wasn't asking for anything more for "Flex", since he was his most valued asset. However, as the prisoners cross eachother, Jack initiates his plan: disguising some of his men to pose as captives and ambush the Legion. The Chaotix then make their move to retrieve Mighty, but Jack overhears them and realizes who they truly are. Enraged at being lied to, he ordered his Sand-Blasters to attack them as well. As Ray made his way to Mighty and Matilda, Jolt barrels past them and prepares to kill Mighty for treason, but Matilda punches him away to protect her brother. At this point, Jack becomes fed up and orders one of his tanks to fire a missile at Mighty, despite that there are children present as well. The missile ends up injuring Matilda, causing Mighty to become consumed in rage. He breaks his bonds and begins destroying the Sand-Blasters, forcing them into full retreat. Military Strength The Sand-Blasters prove themselves to be a decent group of fighters, but ultimately pale in comparison to other groups such as Sally's Freedom Fighters. They would rather find more powerful individuals such as Sonic the Hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo to join their ranks than increase their own power, and will force any other Mobian they find to join as well. If the odds are heavily stacked against them, they'll immediatley turn tail and run. They are also the only "Freedom Fighter" group to use firearms such as guns and tanks. Infrastructure Members *Jack Rabbit - Leader of the Sand-Blasters *Avery the Bear - Sand-Blasters' mechanic *Shift E. Wolf - Sand-Blasters' trapster *Jolt the Roadrunner - Sand-Blasters' speedster *Tex the Lizard - Sand-Blasters' muscle *Several other Mobians Trivia *The main Sand-Blasters roughly play off Looney Tunes: Jack, Shift and Jolt bear similarities to Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner respectively, while Tex and Avery are named after the . Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anarchist Category:Control Freaks Category:Slaver Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Xenophobes Category:Organizations Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Rogues Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Inconclusive